


Leave your rivals to die, and then your Senpai

by river_rose7 (orphan_account)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Murder, Suicide, no real relationship moments, one crack chapter, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/river_rose7
Summary: Each rival gets their time to shine (and their time to die) in each of these short stories. Includes an epilogue.This is a repost from Quotev from a while back. Yes, this is my work.Original Title: Rival SimulatorOriginal Username: Kalyna_yvonne
Relationships: Rivals/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 8





	1. Osana

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload content so I reuploaded. Sorry luvs, can’t help being lazy x

I walked up to Akademi High School with a smirk on my face. Today, Ayano Aishi would get what she deserved. Everyone knew she had a crush on Senpai, but she didn't deserve him. I had to put a stop to this nonsense. I needed to protect Senpai. Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I like him or something! No! That would be weird. We've known each other for too long. I checked my polka-dot backpack for my grandfather's hunting knife. Yup. Still there. 

Senpai was waiting by the outer wall of the school for me. I tried not to dwell on it. It's only natural for best friends, right? Right...? I slid the knife back into It's pocket and approached him. His hair... beautiful black and pushed to the side today.... no! I couldn't be thinking about that! I needed to come up with a code word for myself so I can remind myself not to think that... BAKA! Yes. Perfect.

"Hi Sen- I mean Taro! How are you doing today?" I stuttered. "Normal, thanks. Hanako is being a brat, but otherwise I'm fine. You?" he responded with his voice that was like sweet ho- BAKA! Baka. He responded. There. Baka. "Same." The bell rung. "Oh, well see you at class, Se- I mean Taro!" Baka. I waved and went to class. Biology. Bleh.

As I sat down, I wondered what it would be like to be with Senpai. I could almost see the flowers he would give me, and the dress I would wear to our wedding... pink with white polka dots... BAKA! What am I thinking? BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!! Baka! Baka. I can't think about Senpai... Oh! I'll think about Ayano! Yes. Where to meet her? The storage room? Sounds good. I took out a pink polka-dotted post it note. Maybe that would be to obvious... a blue one should do. Now what to put on it? How about...

Dear Ayano, 

I'd like to talk to you about something secret. It's private information about Taro Yamada that you might want to know. Meet me in the storage room near the courtyard after school today.

-Anonymous Friend 

I folded the note and shoved it in my backpack next to the knife. I could never be happier for the end of the day.

========================================

By the time Ayano got there, the halls were empty. Perfect. I had already set up everything. My knife was hidden in my pocket and my pigtails were out of the way so that they wouldn't get bloody. Then I heard footsteps. Yes. Ayano stepped inside the cramped storage room, eyes wide and anticipating something. When she believed she was alone, she relaxed. She had no idea that I was hiding behind the sports equipment. Just as she turned to leave, I stabbed her in the back. Blood pooled out onto my hands. But... wait. What? This wasn't Ayano! It was the janitor! I dropped her in surprise. 

Around the corner, Ayano was waiting, smirking. She had a phone in her hand and police behind her. Then they started chasing me. I scrambled to pick up everything in time, and then threw my stuff into the destroying machine that Akademi used for their garbage. I flipped the switch and ran as fast as I could. But it wasn't enough. A hand grabbed mine, and slowed me to a stop. Handcuffs. Sirens. Tears. A big blur of sounds and sights and feelings. But most of all, I could see Senpai out of the corner of my eye. Dissapointed. Angry. And suddenly, I took a gun from a nearby police belt. I held it to my head.

And I pulled the trigger.


	2. Amai

I took the cookies out of the oven and took a whiff of the sweet, chocolatey smell. Ah... double chocolate chunk. Taking two cookies, I put them on a platter, and stuck little pins inside; one teal and one pink. I took a little jar of blueish liquid and poured it on the pink-pinned one. Ugh, it was tinted now. Dang it. Oh well. I put a top on the platter and tried not to think about it. I normally wouldn't do any harm to a student, especially one like Ayano. But it wasn't like I was killing her. I was merely turning her insane so that she could be in the presence of Senpai and he would hate her. And I threw away the bottle of poison. That was too much. But Senpai had to be mine. 

Ayano always walked by the Cooking Club room on her way from the bathroom during 4th period, so that was convenient. And there she was, a loved red spiral with Sharpie stars on the front in her hand. Her hair was let down today, and it was blowing around crazily in the presence of a nearby open window. The hallways were otherwise empty. Nice. 

"Hey, Ayano!" I called, waving. "Would you mind trying out a new recipe I'm trying? I'm having it too, but sometimes they taste different to different people." Ayano smiled and nodded, and we went inside the room. I picked up the platter as she sat down, and I placed it in front of her. I took off the lid and gave her the pink-pinned cookie. I turned to close the door and bolted it, trying to do it as silently as possible so that Ayano wouldn't notice. My cookie was waiting, and both Ayano and I took a bite. It was delicious... almost too delicious.

I looked up to see Ayano, and she seemed fine. Then she started twitching, and I could see the insanity in her. Perfect. Then something caught my throat. It burned like fire, and I started falling to the floor. I saw Ayano snap out of her twitching and walk up to me. She held a jar in her hand, and it was purple. The poison. Smiling, she poured some in. It tasted exactly like cookie.

I struggled to fight Ayano by taking a pin off the table and attempting to stab her in the arm with it, ans she backed off a little. But then she grabbed a rolling pin and began to beat me with it.

The last thing I saw was Osana greeting me, and then nothing.


	3. Kizana

I bowed with grandeur as the audience applauded for me. Another successful performance by the Akademi High drama club! But most importantly, another successful performance for me. Too bad Ayano Aishi wouldn't get to see the next one! I could see Senpai in the audience. He would've made a much better Romeo than Tsuzuro.

After the play, I approached Riku and Kokona, who were Friar John and the Nurse. They were joking around in their costumes, but they stopped once I approached them. "Hey, have you heard?" I asked, knowing they were both gossipers. "Ayano was the one that killed Amai! And she framed Osana for murder! Can you believe that?" Kokona eagerly smiled and went off to spread the word, but Riku was more cautious. Answering his questions, he believed and went to tell everyone. Perfect.

========================================

Over the course of the day, I told more and more people about Ayano's "crimes". And so the news spread like wildfire, and soon almost everyone in the school was talking about her! Senpai would hate her now. The next day, I strutted through the hallways on my way to drama club. I heard whispers as I went past... hmph. They were just reveling in my presence. Peasants.

I arrived at drama club dramatically as I always did, for it always seemed to give the others a little kick for the start of practice. But now, my friends stood around me, arms folded and angry expressions on their faces. "Wow, great acting everyone! We're going to do awesome today!" I cheered, attempting to lighten the mood. "This isn't a joke," Kokona grunted. "Maybe you should've thought before you murdered Amai. And framed Osana. And not to mention the injustice you caused Ayano." I couldn't believe it. My own friends turned against me! All because of Ayano...

I went home to my room and looked in the mirror thinking: what am I now that I have no friends? Nothing. The answer is nothing. Because now my life means nothing. What a waste of space. I took the rose garland from above my bed and tied it around my neck. And I pulled.

And there was Amai and Osana, waiting to welcome me.


	4. Oka

I visited the demon world that night. At a time like this, I needed advice. Pain Demon greeted me as I entered, and as always I had a jabbing pain in my arm. I had gotten used to it. His distorted face came before me and I nodded, and he touched my head (ow) and took me to a different place. My demon room. When I died, I would stay here forever and become the Darkness Demon. The only thing holding me back from just joining them now was Senpai. And I still had to have revenge on Ayano. I turned to Pain Demon.

"I plan on killing a mortal tonight. I'll break into her house at midnight and stab her with the ritual knife. Then, all of you demons will be fed blood. Any advice?" I asked Pain. "Only...a....que...stion...How... will...you...bre...ak...in...?" He rasped. "I'll figure it out." I replied. I stayed for the night, training with the corpses of already dead mortals to stab Ayano. And then, Senpai would be all mine. I could imagine me showing him my demon friends, and maybe even persuading him to be a demon when he dies... maybe he would be the Shadow Demon, because his soul is more light than mine. I can tell. I just can.

When my training was done, I said my goodbyes to Pain Demon and fell out, levitating down into the Occult Club room. There was no one in the school. Time is different in the demon world. I probably was there for thirty minutes, but in reality it was two hours. It was dinnertime at my house. My mom probably didn't care much. I always passed it off for Occult Club stuff, and my mom was okay with it. After all, she was the head of the Occult Club when she went to Akademi. 

I set my alarm for 11:30. That would give me enough time to get over there, break in, and kill her at exactly midnight. At 11:30, I woke up and snuck out my first-story window. The night grew colder as I ran through the dark streets, and I welcomed the cold, for it numbed the urge to turn back. I reached Ayano's house, and climbed the bricks to her window, which was slightly ajar. I slithered in soundlessly, and soon I was standing next to the bed, knife in my hand, Ayano in sight. It was 11:59. I went for the stab. Yes. Yes! Wha-? Ayano was awake and had grabbed the knife mid-stab. Then she took the knife by the handle and faced me. I was shocked. How had she known?

I backed out, scared for my life and for my future with Senpai. No! I could not let Ayano win! Then I would die unsatisfied and alone, and stay like that forever. A clock outside announced the first strike of midnight. I ran at her, screaming. And then she did it. The stabbed me in the chest. At that exact moment, the clock announced midnight. I crumpled to the ground. 

Osana, Amai, Kizana... they all greeted her. But her demon friends came, and she said goodbye to her mortal friends. And I became the Darkness Demon.

And I made sure Ayano would have a life of darkness.


	5. Asu

I jumped over the hurdle, running at top speed. I would show Senpai how fast and athletic I was! The thought of him doubled my energy, and I was instantly in the lead by at least 6 meters. Ha. Easy challenge. Ayano would be easy to get rid of too. Just a little pool mischief. I won the gold with a loud cheer from the audience. Yes! I was the champion! And most certainly not Ayano.

I considered a note, but no. That would be too... secretive. I could simply ask her to follow me. That would seem much more casual and friendly. I waited for lunch.

"Hey, Ayano!" I called as soon as I saw her. She was sitting on a bench, and was surprised that I was talking to her. “Yes?” she mumbled in her oddly emotionless voice. “I want to show you something. After school. Can you meet me by the pool when sports club is done?” I asked.

”Yeah, I’m free. But I’ve got to go. School stuff.” she replied, and ran away with her bento before I could say goodbye. I waved after her to no avail. My friend Iruka came up to me, pulling me away towards psychology. I had a bad feeling about that girl. And it was more than just her crush on Senpai. It was something... ominous.

After class, I ran to the sports club meeting, restless at the thought of Ayano finally going for good. We swam laps as usual, but I relished the water today, knowing it would be my ally today. 

Once everyone had left, I sat beside the pool, staring at my reflection. A shadow came up behind me, with grey-black eyes and an emotionless laugh. 

Ayano.

Suddenly I was swallowed by freezing black water, encapsulated in the swarming waves of what was to be Ayano’s grave. A pair of pale, evil hands choked me, gripping my neck with no sign of letting go. I fought for breath until Osana, Amai, Kizana, and Oka dove into the water and lifted me into a white oblivion. I lost.


	6. Muja

I sat on the bed, watching from afar as Senpai read outside. As I watched my hands worked. I took a bandage and injected a “mystery liquid” so that it was a sickly yellowish color. I would put it on Ayano’s wound, and she would immediately die. There. It was done. I would wait for Senpai. He’d graduate college, and Ayano wouldn’t be there to stop me from...

Knock knock knock.

I grumbled and put on my “innocent nurse” face. I walked to the door as I shoved the bandage in a bag. Ayano opened the door before I could. Ah, what perfect timing. She looked... scared.

”Hello, Ayano! What do you-“ I started before she cut me off. “Asu! Roof! Come on!” then she grabbed my free hand and pulled me with surprising strength towards a staircase. She let go, and I fell behind. I pushed harder up the steps. We stopped abruptly at a fan. “Behind here.” she whispered as if someone was watching. 

I pulled out both a real bandage and the tampered one. I peeked around the corner and... nothing? But-

That’s when an arm grabbed me from behind. A jolt of shock ran through my body as I recognized the sickly sweet laugh. One I could never miss. The world turned dark as she shoved me towards the edge, taking off my shoes. She grabbed my feet and pushed. I clung to the railing, frantic as I saw the trash bin below. My energy drained, I let go. I felt myself falling... falling... life a blur before my eyes. I cried out, a feeble yelp compared to the roar of the wind around me. 

I landed in the trash bin, a dead, dry thud. And then a screaming jolt of pain throughout my whole body. I was too weak to fight it. I just lay there for what seemed like an eternity. I was thirsty, hungry, needing and deprived of sleep at the same time. The light went out as the faint silhouette of Ayano threw bags of stinking garbage on my left-for-dead body. And then Asu took off the garbage bags and lifted me out of my grave. Outside they were all waiting for me. Osana, Amai, Kizana, even Oka, who looked very much like a demon. Osana grabbed my hand, and then a white nothing.


	7. Mida

Hey, it’s still Muja. Mida and I both agreed that if she told the story it would be rated X. So here I am, trying to make murder and suicide as kid-friendly as possible. Also, this will be short. I’m proud of myself for PG-ifying (or maybe PG14) even half a page. Anyways...

After... um... meeting with a student, Mida decided that she would convince Ayano not to be with Senpai through “Extreme Flirting”. When Ayano attended her 6th period PE class, she pulled her aside and asked her to help with something. She led her down the halls to the girls’ bathroom and then pinned her to a wall. “Stay away from Senpai and you’ll get a piece of this.” she said extremely flirtatiously as she stuck out her chestal reigon.

Ayano calmly placed Mida’s head in a toilet bowl. Flush. No one came to greet her. Well, I did. Just because God told me to. The end. Phew, I’m glad that’s over. Moving on!


	8. Osoro

Another day at this crappy excuse for a school. Not like I go to any classes. Being el presidente of the delinquents is enough to handle. Besides, college doesn’t sound super exciting. Unless Senpai is going. Then maybe I’ll consider it. I’ll probably drop out once me and Taro are finally together. Then I won’t need to work so hard. 

I walked away from my bros, as they stared after me. They better be sending good luck if their not... well I guess they’ll just have to deal with the punches. I am heading down the hallway to an office for my first time in about a year. I can’t believe I have to set foot in Mr. Headbastard’s tower of boredom. But the cause is worth the pain. 

I arrive in the counselor’s office. Thankfully, she isn’t busy. Genka looks up from her laptop. She doesn’t seem surprised. Most teachers would be. “Hey, Gen-crack.” I say mockingly, “You mind fetching Ayano Aishi’s record? I may be able to show you something of your concern.” Genka sighed and walked out the door. As she passed by, she snarled in my ear. “I spoiled you. This is the LAST TIME.” I snorted in contempt.

While I waited for her to come back, I browsed her bookshelves. Boring psychology stuff. As I ran my hand over the leather binds, I found quite a sparkling option. “Hypnosis, eh?” I snickered. Lucky find? Or fate? I turned my head towards the door, checking to see if anyone was there.

Ayano Aishi was standing in the doorway.

”You little- “ I said under my breath. I looked in her hand. She was holding what appeared to be a box and twig. “You gonna fight me with that? Run back to your hole, Aishi.” She smiles in some sort of sinister way. That should’ve warned me to get out of there. But no. I couldn’t let down a challenge. At least, that’s what Genka taught me to do. I guess she did one good thing for me. Ayano took the twig and struck it against the box. Too late, I realized what it was: a box and matches.

It caught fire, flew through the air, and landed on my shirt. 

The scorching flames enveloped me in seconds. 

And then so many people came. Water splashed on my face, and that was the last thing I felt.


	9. Hanako

I opened my closet, searching through to the back for my spare uniform. Someone had stolen my regular one, the nerve. I’d say that it was my brother but what would he do with my uniform? Besides, that’s really weird. Ah, there’s my spare uniform. I put it on, grabbed my backpack, and headed downstairs. Taro was sitting with Mom at the dining room table, eating toast, and Dad was humming while he waited for his coffee. I waved and headed out the door. Screw breakfast. 

As I walked down the hallways of my junior high, I heard a zipper open behind me. I turned around, suspicious of thieves. But there was no one behind me. Just a tall, black-haired girl walking far away. There was no way she could’ve stolen anything. I sighed happily and turned away. A small tap on my elbow. I whipped around, incredibly suspicious now. Still, just the girl at the end of the hall, opening her locker now. I turned around and darted into my classroom. Hopefully math would get my mind off the unsettling feeling in my stomach. Something was up. I knew it.

========================================

“Hanako Yamada, please come to the principals office immediately.”

Those were the deadly words that sent a shiver down my spine. A cascade of “ooooo” rose around me, drowning my frantic thoughts. I sulkily got up from my desk and shuffled across the room towards the sliding door. Dread filled my stomach. This was what the unsettling feeling meant, I just knew it.

I peeked through the door, looking at the principal. His face was stern and expecting. He was flanked by two cops, a short man and a tall woman. The woman was holding handcuffs. I silently panicked, gulped, and then stepped inside. Without a word the cops handcuffed me and took my red and gold paisley backpack. “Hey!” I began before the principal cut me off. “Search her bag.” He growled, cold amber eyes staring me down. 

The male cop pulled out a shiny purplish-pink ring. “Wha- that’s not mine!” I stuttered. “Exactly.” Said the principal. “You stole Sakyu Basu’s ring. For this you will spend three years in a juvenile detention center.” 

I stood there in shock before the cops dragged me away. Students flooded the hallways as the bell rang for lunch. They stared. The stares hurt. The cops shoved me into the backseat. Away from my family. My friends. My home.

========================================

I knew who had framed me now. It must’ve been the black-haired girl. My second year in juvie was much easier than the first. I mean seriously, they just leave security camera passwords all over the place! Of course I managed to sneak in and take a peek. 

Ayano Aishi. Of course.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around frantically. I had been caught! The police officer pointing a gun at me looked... strangely familiar. Black hair, dull, grey eyes...

Ayano’s dad? How-

I didn’t get to finish that thought because right then, a shot rang through the air. A searing pain burned through my shoulder. And then darkness. Cold, empty darkness.


	10. Megami

The camera footage was blurry but I could see exactly what was happening. Ayano Aishi was onscreen, setting Osoro Shindesu on fire. I rewatched the clip over and over again, watching every little detail. This was something I couldn’t tell the police. They would freak out and ruin her chance at giving Ayano what she deserved. If only she could find out what Ayano was planning next... 

My phone rang, echoing throughout the empty security room, and I picked it up. My face turned white as I heard the news. I cast my phone aside, sprinting towards Akedemi, frantic. What I saw blew my mind. Literally.

Akedemi was in ruins, stone and bricks lying around among the remains of the cherry tree. A couple students were escaping, but I could tell whatever sort of bomb blew up the place, it likely caused some death. Black smoke rose from a couple places, and patches of fire were being put out by firefighters. I ran towards the ruins, looking for a familiar black haired figure. Sure enough, Ayano Aishi was watching Taro Yamada escape, making sure he was unscathed. I jumped over piles of brick to confront her. 

Ayano turned around to look at me. Her dull grey eyes seemed red, both reflecting the blood on the stone and the insanity in her soul. A silvery grey remote was in her hands, with a bright red button that read “GO”. That was what triggered the bomb. The murder weapon...

I threw a rock at her hand and it knocked the remote out. Making sure not to press any buttons, I smashed the remote with my foot, grinding it into the hellscape. Ayano’s eyes brightened with anger and determination. She lunges at me, sending dust flying and pushing me to the ground. I grabbed her hands and kicked upwards to her stomach, but she seemed to feel no pain, although she did loosen her grip. I took the opportunity to push her away. 

I felt for the colorful gemstone around my neck, gripping it tighter until it pulsed with an energetic glow. “Spirits, I need you now more than ever. If you died because of Ayano Aishi, please come help me.” I whispered. As Ayano stood up, eight spirits came before me. I gasped in recognition. 

Osana Najimi, the energetic, spunky redhead, polka dots and all. She had a cat ears and tail that matched her hair, since it’s her spirit form.

Amai Odayaka from the cooking club. She sported an apron with pockets full of culinary tools.

Kizana Sunobu, with her pompous attitude and twin drills, had a showy outfit and a wand that didn’t exactly seem like a stage prop.

Oka Ruto, with shadows all over her, and spiderwebs. She was a demon-looking being, with a huge scythe that seemed to be covered in blood.

Asu Ritu, with her goggles over her blonde hair and a baseball bat with the signature of every soul on it.

Muja Kina, our substitute nurse, with an even tighter nurses outfit and a toolkit full of healing potions.

Mida Rana, with just a bra and panties on. I didn’t even want to see what her weapon of choice was, because I immediately sent her back. I sighed and moved on. 

Finally, Osoro Shindesu, her black cloak around her shoulders obscuring her features. She picked up a rock and clenched it in her fist. It immediately crumbled.

The 7 spirits gathered around me, and clutching my gemstone, I barked out an order. “Osana, bite!” Osana’s spirit sprung forward, teeth bared. “Take this you little BAKA!!!!” She hissed, and sunk her teeth into Ayano’s arm. She was briefly stung before shaking Osana off, then took a switchblade from her sock. I watched as Osana’s spirit disintegrated into the wind. I growled, then made another order. “Amai, butcher’s knife!” Amai hesitated, and then realized she had no choice. She pulled out a huge butcher’s knife from her apron and swung it around a few times. She lunged at Ayano, who simply took a sheet of stone from the ground and blocked her blow. Amai sighed (and maybe started crying) and dissipated herself. 

I facepalmed and yelled ”Kizana, go!” She readied her wand, sending a beam of purple light towards Ayano, breaking the shield in an instant. Then she walked slowly forward, blasting Ayano’s face with the laser. Ayano growled and ran at Kizana, grabbing and breaking her wand in two. Kizana looked back at me, shrugged, and dissipated. I screamed in frustration. “Oh come on! Do what you’re supposed to, lousy spirits!” 

The remaining four turned to look at me, anger in their hollow eyes. “Oops.” I whispered. The one rule daddy told me when he gifted me this gemstone was to never insult the spirits. Oka took her scythe in hand, holding it above my head, threatening to send my to hell right now. Asu took her baseball bag and smashed my head a few times before Mida held her back. She whispered something and healed her fellow spirits and Ayano with a potion she gave to all of them. She held out one in front of me and I gratefully tried to take it.

”Haha, no.” She said. For the first time in my life, I saw Oka supress a giggle. Then Osoro took my shirt and held me up to her face. She grabbed my gemstone and smashed it. They all disappeared into the wind. I flopped to the ground, not willing to be defeated. “I guess your fancy toy didn’t get you anywhere now, did it?” Ayano said as she walked up to me. Her switchblade was out and ready for the kill. “No, please! Here! Have my credit card! Just please don't kill me!” I cried, holding out the Saikou platinum credit card. Ayano snatched it and hid it in her sock. I wondered what else was in there. 

Ayano crouched down, switchblade at the ready. She cut, from my head down to my stomach. I screamed in pain, and then... I felt nothing. The last thing I saw was Ayano standing over me, smiling that devilish smile. Her eyes had color now, a bright, piercing red. I had... lost.


	11. Ayano

I came up to Taro, my boyfriend. It had been two years since we started dating, the day after my dad shot his sister. But of course he doesn’t know. I kissed him on the cheek, put he pushed me away. “Look I know we’ve been together for a bit, but I don’t think it’s gonna work out.” He said. The words pierced through my heart. I felt a tear coming. But how? I had given up everything for him, I’d killed eleven people, if you counted me causing two suicides and a janitor’s death. He walked away before I could say anything to contradict him. I smiled? Knowing I could get something out of my system I’ve been wanting to do for a long time. I reached down to my sock...

And pulled out my switchknife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai: Breaks up with Ayano  
> Ayano: THAT WASNT VERY CASH MONEY OF YOU


End file.
